Phi Gamma Delta
| colors = Royal Purple | symbol = | flower = Purple Clematis | founded = | birthplace =Jefferson College in Canonsburg, Pennsylvania | type = Social Fraternity | scope = United States and Canada | address = 1201 Red Mile Rd | city = Lexington | state = Kentucky | country = USA | chapters = 123, 21 colonies | free_label = Nicknames | free = FIJI, Phi Gam | homepage = www.phigam.org }} The international fraternity of Phi Gamma Delta (also known as FIJI) is one of the largest Greek-letter social fraternity in North America with more than 120 active chapters and 18 colonies across the United States and Canada. It was founded at Jefferson College, Pennsylvania, in 1848, by the 'Immortal Six', and its headquarters are located in Lexington, Kentucky, USA. The University of Virginia chapter was founded in 1858. Phi Gamma Delta is a member of the North-American Interfraternity Conference and, along with the Fraternity of Phi Kappa Psi, forms the Jefferson Duo."North American College Fraternities: The 'Jefferson Duo'", page 68. The Purple Pilgrim: The Fraternity of Phi Gamma Delta Guide to Brotherhood. 2004 Since its founding in 1848, Phi Gamma Delta initiated over 170,000 brothers. Currently, the Fraternity has over 8,500 undergraduate active members. According to the Phi Gamma Delta's constitution, the fraternity exists to promote lifelong friendships, to reaffirm high ethical standards and values, and to foster personal development in the pursuit of excellence. Phi Gamma Delta is committed to providing opportunities for each brother to develop responsibility, leadership, scholarship and social skills to become a fully contributing member of society. Founding The organization was founded on April 22, 1848, at Jefferson College in Canonsburg, Pennsylvania. Six college students gathered in a dormitory room (known by the students as "Fort Armstrong") to establish a secret society."The Phi Gamma Delta Story: The Founding of Phi Gamma Delta", page 85. The Purple Pilgrim: The Fraternity of Phi Gamma Delta Guide to Brotherhood. 2004 The society they formed was initially called "The Delta Association". The founders, referred to by members as the "Immortal Six", were John Templeton McCarty, Samuel Beatty Wilson, James Elliott, Jr., Ellis Bailey Gregg, Daniel Webster Crofts, and Naaman Fletcher."The Phi Gamma Delta Story: The Immortal Six", pages 85-92. The Purple Pilgrim: The Fraternity of Phi Gamma Delta Guide to Brotherhood. 2004 The first regular meeting of Phi Gamma Delta and the adoption of the Fraternity's Constitution took place on May 1, 1848."The Phi Gamma Delta Story: The Founding of Phi Gamma Delta", page 84. The Purple Pilgrim: The Fraternity of Phi Gamma Delta Guide to Brotherhood. 2004 Consequently, May 1 was chosen to be "Founder's Day" at the 43rd Convention held in 1891 and has traditionally been celebrated as the founding date of the Fraternity. "Fiji Heritage - Customs and Traditions: Founders Day", page 121. The Purple Pilgrim: The Fraternity of Phi Gamma Delta Guide to Brotherhood. 2004 Fijis in the Virginia Glee Club References External links *Phi Gamma Delta Fraternity official website Category:1848 establishments Category:1858 establishments Category:Fraternities